


Wasting All These Tears

by AngelNDarkness



Series: EAD 2021 [2]
Category: Long Tall Texans Series - Diana Palmer, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF OFC, F/M, Gemma bashing, I like Clay so he's a good guy in this, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Females, Protective males, Tara Bashing, discussion of medical procedures, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNDarkness/pseuds/AngelNDarkness
Summary: Lisette Redmond is a doctor, a soon-to-be-mother, and someone who doesn't take shit from anyone. She survived being held hostage and killed her own captors before a team of Mercs entered the camp where she was being held. She lives and breathes her work because she loves helping others. She knows one of the Sons even if he doesn't remember her. Will she finally get what and who her heart as wanted for as long as she could remember? Or is she destined to keep crying over the man? Will he remember her or was she just one of many?
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s), Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: EAD 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163837
Kudos: 4





	Wasting All These Tears

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I have had this story in the works for a while, but haven’t posted it… I am posting it for EAD 2021… I am not sure when or if I will get around to finishing it… What you see is what you currently get!!! This does have a crossover to Diana Palmer’s Long Tall Texan Series!!! You don’t really need to know the book series to understand this story… You can just think of the characters you don’t recognize as OCs…
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own SoA or the Long Tall Texan book series by Diana Palmer!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 3,547 Words**  
>  ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lisette Redmond was more than happy that her shift was finally over. She had been on her feet for over seventy-two hours straight and she was exhausted physically, emotionally, and mentally. She should have been off over sixty hours ago but unfortunately several of the doctors that were to be on shift had caught the flu bug that was going around so she was stuck covering the shifts for them so that the Oakland Hospital wouldn't be too short on medical staff. Luckily for her she was off work from both hospitals that she worked at for the next three days. She needed the time to recharge her batteries before she did another shift or two. 

She nodded at the nurses at the nurse station as she made her way past it and out into the cool night air. She took in a deep breath and let it out and couldn't help but smile. She was finally out in the fresh air. She headed over to her car and smiled when she saw the man leaning up against it. "What are you doing here, Harley?"

Harley chuckled and pushed himself away from the car. "I figured that you would like to walk home instead of driving since you have pretty much been cooped up inside the hospital for three and a half days straight. Rodrigo is around here somewhere also but he will be driving your car home while I walk with you."

Lisette grinned at that and nodded her head. "I was thinking about calling to see if one of you could come get it for me. I really do need the fresh air and a walk sounds nice even though I'm exhausted. You don't have to walk with me though."

Harley shook his head. "It is either I walk with you or you ride in the car, Lisette. I really don't want to piss Micah or Cy off tonight. Besides the last couple of nights there have been some random shootings around town."

Lisette sighed. "I know there have been. I have been the one dealing with all the gunshot victims. I lost one this morning unfortunately. Marcus Alvarez is going to be out for blood if he ever finds out who is doing the shootings. It was one of his men that I lost this morning. I actually had to sedate him just to get him to calm down."

Harley sighed. "So far it has been the Sons of Anarchy, the Niners, the Mayans, and the Grim Bastards who have all had someone shot or close to being shot. Garon and Kilraven are looking into it but so far they haven't found any clue as to who is behind the shootings. The whole reason I am walking with you is because you don't really need to be involved in another shootout if possible. I know that the one you were in ten days ago wasn't your fault but right now you need to keep safe."

Lisette groaned. "I do know how to take care of myself, Harley. I am a doctor and I know what I can and cannot do. I am not going to put myself in harms way if I can help it. I am finally getting my dream and I won't let that go without a fight. After everything I have been through in the past seven years I deserve to get what I want. I am finally pregnant and I'm going to be a mom in four short months. It really was nice of Callie to let Micah do what she did. I don't know anyone else who would or will be as good as a father as he will. I know just how far to push myself, Harley."

Harley smiled and kissed Lisette on the head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He wasn't surprised that she decided to keep her medical bag on her while they walked. He knew that she took it everywhere with her and more often than not that habit has come in handy. "Just as long as you do know when to stop, Lisette. We all love you and we don't want anything happening to you. Now I guess I should tell you that your father is in town and at the house. He wanted to see for himself that you were alright after what happened ten days ago."

Lisette swore as she let Harley guide her down the street. "I video chatted with him so that should have been enough. I don't need him to start hovering over me again. Damnit!"

Harley shook his head. "Lisette, he loves you and besides you and your brother you are all that he has left in this world. Yes, he owns his own company or companies as it may be but you and Edward are the only family that he has left. Of course, he is going to come and check on you in person. You should have known that with you being involved in that shootout ten days ago that it would bring up bad memories for him from where you were taken hostage in Africa. Just let him see that you are alright and if he wants to hover for a few days then let him. It will do him and you both some good if you let him spoil you a bit."

Lisette ran a hand through her hair before she finally nodded. "I know, Harley. Alright I'll let him hover and spoil me for the next three days. Besides after the last seventy-two hours I have had I could use some spoiling. Did he bring Edward with him or will Edward be making his own way here?"

Harley chuckled. "Edward will not be showing up. We were able to talk him out of coming. Besides while your dad is here he needs to stay in L.A and watch over the business." He abruptly came to a stop and pulled Lisette to a stop right beside him. With his eyes on the scene in front of him he quickly pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to Micah and then put it back in his pants pocket before he pulled out the gun he always carried. "Lisette, do you have your gun on you?"

Lisette who was looking at Harley with a raised eyebrow from where he stopped her frowned but nodded. "I take it with me everywhere, Harley. Why?"

Harley groaned and motioned to the scene in front of him where there were three men in black pressed up against the front of a building that housed what looked to be a bar. "Because I have a feeling those three men are responsible or at least partly responsible for all the shootings that have been happening lately. It looks like they are about to strike again."

Lisette's eyes narrowed as she saw the three men pull out guns just as the bar door opened and out walked six men. She quickly pulled her gun out of her purse and readied it before she gave a curt nod to Harley. She let him take the lead but followed closely behind as they closed the gap between themselves and the men who were lining up their shots. Without really thinking about what she was doing she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Drop down!"

She was pleasantly surprised when all six men followed her orders and dropped down to the ground just as the three men behind them fired their guns. She stepped to the right and then forward to come even with Harley and fired her own weapon just as Harley fired his. She quickly lined up again and fired her gun once more just as the gunman left standing fired his weapon for a second time. She smirked slightly when she saw that she had knocked his aim off with the bullet that hit his shoulder and then quickly fired a second round him. She watched in satisfaction as he fell to the ground. When she heard a gasp her head turned quickly to the side and she paled when she saw that Harley was bleeding. "Harley!"

Harley looked at Lisette and smiled weakly at her even as he fell down to his knees. "I'm alright, honey. Go and check to make sure those gunmen are down for the count or at least that they are down until Micah and the others can get here."

Lisette shook her head but after Harley glared at her she quickly walked over to the three downed men and knelt down. She ignored the six men who were slowly starting to stand back up as she checked the shooters pulses. She nodded in satisfaction and then forced herself back to her feet. Her eyes widened in shock when she recognized at least one of the men that had dropped to the ground when she had yelled at them too. "Marcus!"

Marcus Alvarez shook his head but smiled slightly at the female doctor in front of him. "Hello again, Doc."

Lisette shook her head. "Marcus, can you make sure that the three idiots we took down don't move until my backup arrives please? I would do it myself but I need to check on Harley."

Marcus nodded. "Laroy, Jax, Happy, Andrew, and Miguel will watch over them while I guard your back while you work, doc. Are you sure you should even be kneeling down on the ground in your condition?"

Lisette smiled slightly as she led the way back over to Harley who was now laying on the ground. "I will be fine, Marcus. This isn't my first rodeo in doing something like this while pregnant. In fact, I did something similar ten days ago. Keep an eye out for a blue F-150 and a red F-150 would you please?"

Marcus nodded again and then watched closely as Lisette slowly knelt down next to the man who was bleeding on the ground. He couldn't help but wonder who he was and why he had saved him and the others. He shook his head to clear it and looked over and saw that Jax, Laroy, and Miguel were all on their phones so he had no doubt that all three clubs members were on the way. "You didn't get hit did you, chica?"

Lisette shook her head as she quickly went to work on cutting Harley's shirt off of him. When she saw the wound she let out a sigh of relief. "No, Marcus, I didn't get hit. Harley, I'm going to give you a shot of Morphine to help with the pain. Luckily the bullet went through and through so I won't have to dig it out. From what I can see it didn't hit anything major so that is good. I am going to stitch you up and when we get back to my house you will be put in a sling. If you so much as even try to fight me on it I will have Micah knock the shit out of you. Am I clear, Harley?"

Harley let out a pained chuckled. "You're clear, Lisette. You do realize that Michael will be with the guys when they get here don't you?"

Lisette groaned and then swore. "Just what I need! He's going to try to lock me up in my house and never let me out again."

Harley rolled his eyes. "No, he won't, Lisette. The most he will do is make sure from now on you have a bodyguard with you at all times like you should have anyways. Between your enemies, Micah's enemies, Cy's enemies, Rodrigo's enemies, Cash's enemies, and your dad's enemies you should have a damn bodyguard anyways! I don't know why we let you talk us out of getting you one to begin with."

Lisette's eyes narrowed but before she replied Marcus said, "Your friends are here, doc. And our clubs have just pulled up as well."

Lisette looked up and tried to push herself up off the ground only to stumble. She looked at Marcus in thanks when he caught her and helped her to stand up. She looked over at the trucks and her eyes widened when she saw Micah, Cash, Garon, Rodrigo, Cy, Kilraven, and her dad all get out of the trucks armed to the teeth. "Jesus Christ! Did you guys really need to bring that many weapons?"

Micah looked Lisette up and down to make sure that she was alright before he finally said, "Yes, we did, baby girl. Now do you want to be a good girl and tell me what in the fuck happened? I thought I told you to stop putting yourself in danger! Damnit, Lisette, you are carrying our child!"

Lisette huffed and rolled her eyes. "Really, Micah? I didn't know that I was pregnant so thank you for telling me. Now listen here, honey. I stayed behind Harley for the most part and I didn't get hurt. I took out two of the fucking shooters so don't you dare give me shit! I am a mother fucking doctor, Micah, just like you, and there was no way in hell I wasn’t going to help when I knew that I damn well could. Don't you start all that macho bullshit with me because if you do you will be finding yourself sleeping in the doghouse tonight instead of in one of my spare bedrooms. I was not in any danger at all, Micah. It was just my fucking luck I would come upon the idiots doing the shootings from the last couple of days. Now can I get back to patching Harley up or do you want to bitch at me some more?"

Michael Redmond laughed from where he was standing. "She has you there, Micah, and you know it. Daughter go ahead and finish patching Harley up so we can get you home. We'll let the others deal with the bastards that you and Harley took down. Are you feeling alright?"

Lisette smiled slightly as she looked at her father. She carefully got back down to the ground and finally started stitching Harley up since she knew that the pain meds and the numbing shot had kicked for him. When she finished she let out a sigh of relief. "There that is finished. Alright someone get Harley into one of the trucks. Marcus, are you sure that you weren't hurt? Or that any of your friends weren't hurt?"

Marcus smiled and shook his head. "None of us were hit thanks to your warning, doc. Thank you for that by the way."

Lisette shook her head and chuckled ruefully. "It wasn’t a problem. Do try to stay out of trouble now."

Marcus smirked. "Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?"

Lisette responded by sticking her tongue out. "I stay out of trouble but trouble seems to follow me. Micah, can you help me up please? My legs seem to be like jelly."

Micah snorted and stepped forward. He bent down and lifted Lisette up off of the ground and into his arms. He kissed her on the head and looked into her eyes with a soft smile. "I am sorry that I lost my temper with you, baby girl, but I worry about you."

Lisette shook her head and softly said "I know that you do, Micah, but I do know how to take care of myself."

Micah huffed but nodded. He gave a nod to all the men standing around and strode over to the truck that he drove there. He gently placed Lisette in the passenger seat, shut the door, and then walked around and climbed into the driver's seat. He waited on Cy to pull out before he followed him. He had the window down so as he passed by the group of men standing around he heard Jax as he asked, "Who was that woman? Who were the men that showed up for her?"

He chuckled and looked at Lisette quickly before he looked back at the road. "Well apparently they don't watch the news that often."

Lisette shook her head and laughed. "That may be a good thing. God I am tired."

Micah sighed. "We'll get you home and you can go to bed after you eat something. I will keep an eye on Harley tonight. Everything else can wait until tomorrow. Okay?"

Lisette nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Micah." She was out before Micah even pulled into her driveway. She felt him pick her up but she couldn't even force herself to open her eyes. She heard him whispering to the others as she drifted even deeper into her sleep. 

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax watched as the group of men and the one woman all got into the two trucks. As the second truck was pulling away he asked, "Who was that woman? Who were those men that showed up for her?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know the men but the woman is a doctor. She is the one who sedated me this morning when Timothy died. She worked on him for over four hours trying to save him but in the end she lost the battle."

Juice shook his head from where he was standing next to Chibs. "Do none of you watch the news or read the papers? That woman is Lisette Redmond."

Jax looked at Juice with a raised eyebrow. "Should her name mean something to us, Juice?"

Juice groaned. "Lisette Redmond is the only daughter of Michael Redmond who owns Redmond Conglomerate. Michael Redmond produces music, movies, t.v shows, deals in jewelry, cars, computers, and a whole bunch of other shit. Eighteen months ago, Lisette was taken hostage in Africa and was held for four months but was rescued by some of the men we all just saw. Well she was rescued after she managed to get herself free after killing two of the men who tortured her. She made the news ago ten days ago when she got involved in the shootout that happened here in Oakland in front of the free clinic on 86th Street. She took out the gunman herself since the police couldn't get a good bead on him even after the bastard had shot five police officers. She single handedly managed to save the five officers lives that had been shot. If she hadn't acted when she did they would have died by bleeding to death."

Marcus' eyes widened at that even as he frowned slightly. "I knew that she looked familiar but I couldn’t place where I have seen her before she worked on Timothy. She pushed some kids out of the way who were in the line of fire that day of the shootout. I remember it clearly because the gunman punched her in the side when she stepped in between him and the kids. I didn't realize that she was pregnant though at that time. What in the fuck was she thinking?"

Juice shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but from what I have gathered from the news is that she is one of those people who put themselves in front of others when there is trouble. The whole reason she was held hostage in Africa is because she attacked one of the kidnappers to give the person that she was with time to get away."

Marcus shook his head. "Let's deal with these three and then call it a night. We can all meet again around eleven tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded but it was Jax who said, "You get first pick on which one you want to deal with, Marcus, since you lost one of your men to them."

Marcus nodded grimly and pulled his gun out. Without a thought he shot the one in the middle in the head. He felt better after that. "Jax, I'll let you question one of them and you can tell me what you found out tomorrow. For now, I am going to head to the doc's house and make sure that she is alright."

Jax nodded and watched as Marcus and his men left leaving him, his boys, and Laroy alone. "Shall we get this done, Laroy?"

Laroy nodded. "Yes, we should. Where do you want to take this little party to, Jax?"

Jax frowned. "Let's head to your clubhouse since it is closer."

Laroy nodded again and motioned for his men to pick the two alive men and the one dead man up. "Put them in one of the SUV's and head to the clubhouse." When he saw his men do what they were told he looked back at Jax. "You following behind us?"

Jax rubbed a hand down his face. "Yeah." He nodded once at Laroy and then headed over to his bike. After he climbed on it he waited on Laroy and his men to pull out so that he and his men could follow. He couldn't help but wonder about the lady doc and if she was really doing okay like she said that she was. He shook his head to clear it and then pulled out and fell into line behind the SUVs with Happy and Opie on each side of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


End file.
